In enclosures such as CATV nodes, for example Scientific-Atlanta's Gainmaker® or 1 GHz node, cable management is typically difficult as enclosures get smaller and capability expands. In outdoor enclosures this is particularly difficult due to the minimal amount of free space and the fact that the upper and lower housing halves are closed up together and compress the cables inside. A major problem is that cables get trapped or pinched between the two housing halves when the units are opened and closed. The cables become damaged and then the housing does not seal properly. Additionally, when housings are opened and closed, the cables within the housing move around and flex. The location of the cables and their relative spacing to each other and adjacent electronics within the housing can adversely affect system performance. If the spacing is not adequately maintained, cross talk may occur between RF conductors which creates undesirable noise. What is needed is a protective cable guide and separator assembly for protecting cables from damage as well as maintaining the spacing between the cables.